19 October 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-10-19 ; Comments *Rick Smith and Karl Hyde of Underworld sit in for Peel while the great man is on holiday in Peru. According to trails by JP himself, this show was originally to have been presented by Rod Stewart. For the other two shows that week, they would be followed by fellow guest presenters Siouxsie Sioux (20 October 2004) and Robert Smith of the Cure (21 October 2004). *Seem very happy and slightly in awe to be in the studio used by Peel. Claim have been listening to Peel since 1967 at age of 10: 'transistor strapped to ear - been deaf in ear ever since." Suggested that “the hand of John is upon us” when they (supposedly) play the wrong Link Wray track. Say they picked up on Phil Roebuck from his session on the Peel show the previous week (13 October 2004). *Among the eclectic selections, four from Underworld alter-egos Mr & Mrs Christmas (Peel himself features on “Dinner At Rod’s”), as well as then-unreleased tracks by Benjamin Zephaniah and Brian Eno, plus a head-banging classic from Deep Purple. *Thank you session towards the end include a shout-out to “Dr Mango.” Sessions *n/a Tracklisting (a) * Buddy Jones: Honey Don't You Turn Me Down (LP- The Louisiana Honkytonk Boy) * New Order: Turn The Heater On (LP- The John Peel Sessions) * High Contrast: Natural High (LP- High Society) * Morris Tepper: Bag O Nails (LP - Head Off) * Johnny Dowd: Murder (LP- Wrong Side Of Memphis) * Mr & Mrs Christmas The Girl (White Label) * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five: Scorpio' (The Sugar Hill Records Story) * Junior Brown: Hung It Up (LP- Semi Crazy) * Tito Puente: Four By Two (LP- Top Percussion/Dance Mania) * Mr & Mrs Christmas: Dinner at Rod’s (White Label) * Stafren Hakon: Traptir Rapkju' (LP- Skvetter Edik A Ref) * Sly and the Family Stone: Running Away' (LP- There's A Riot Going On) * Mr & Mrs Christmas: The Melon Man (White Label) * Ready Made: Breathe Part 1 (LP- Bold) * Sizzla: Subterranean Homesick Blues (LP – Is It Rolling Bob?) * Deep Purple: Highway Star (LP- Made in Japan) – continues after file break (b) * Mr & Mrs Christmas: Belfort Novatel Kipper (White Label) * Kana King & The Hawaiians: Songs of the Islands (LP- The Music of Hawaii) * Benjamin Zephaniah: Rong Radio Station (LP- Naked) This track would make the lower reaches of the 2005 Festive Fifty. * Tinariwen: Oualahila Ar Tesinam * Link Wray: Tiger Man (LP- Barbed Wire) * Brian Eno: And Then So Clear * Captain Beefheart: 81 Poop Hatch (LP- Ice Cream for Crow) * Mr & Mrs Christmas: Choppo (White Label) * Curtis Mayfield: We Got To Have Peace (LP- Roots) * Apparat: Can't Computerize It * Central African Pygmies: One String Violin (LP- Echoes of the Forest) * Phil Roebuck: Summons Song (LP – One Man Band) * Joy Division: She's Lost Control (LP – Unknown Pleasures) * Magic Numbers: Oh Sister (7” single - Hymn for Her) Heavenly * Ronettes: Be My Baby (LP- The Best of the Ronettes) File ;Name *a) Underworld4Peel_20041019a.mp3 *b) Underworld4Peel_20041019b.mp3 *c) Underworld (In For John Peel) ;Length *a) 01:01:00 *b) 01:03:00 *c) 01:57:00 ;Other *a) & b) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Rocker. *c) 320 kbps: full show. ;Available *a) & b) ROK (private server) *c) Life Has Surface Noise ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online